Sweet Dreams...?
by Nightwings
Summary: ...Lina was dreaming, and mommy decided to come visit (uninvited too). Oh, and not to mention mommy might had too much sugar to being with! ^__^ General silliness and nonsense, what else do you expect?


Sweet Dreams…?  
  
Somewhere beside a blazing fire, a woman was rocking a small child on her lab while leaning against the tall back of her rocking chair. It was hard to describe the setting around them, since everything beside the hearth and the woman's chair were just a blur of colors. She ran her fingers through the silky locks of the young girl's hair as the child stirred and opened her eyes and looked around. The woman smiled as the child blinked away the sleepiness and finally registered the woman holding her. Then suddenly…  
  
"What the hell?!?!?!?" The toddler screamed the very non-toddler like phrase and struggled to get off the woman's grip.  
  
"My darling baby wouldn't let mommy hold her anymore?" The woman pouted at the fuming little girl as said little girl managed to get out of the death grip around her.   
  
"First, I'm not your lovely little darling toddler for more than 200 years," with a snap the toddler changed into the form of a petite young woman with fiery red hair and angry ruby red eyes. "And don't do that! Changing my form all of a sudden and cuddling me like I'm a rag doll or something."  
  
The woman just continued to pout at her young daughter. Okay, maybe not so young, but to a being like her she was still a small child.   
  
"Oh yeah. Why are you in my dreamscape anyway? Don't you have anything better to do? Like starting a war here, torture some poor soul there?" Tapping her feet in annoyance, the younger woman glared at her mother.   
  
"Well, I'm here to tell you that your time in your world is over, and I'm here to bring you back."   
  
The younger woman paused and regarded the suddenly serious and impassive face of her mother in silence. The silence lasted a long time, neither breaking the black solid silence before them.  
  
Then the girl opened her mouth as if to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of glass breaking. Now between the two women lie pieces of broken black glass fragments. The girl blinked and sweatdroped. "I thought that was only a metaphor?"   
  
"Apparently not."  
  
"…Okay. As I was going to say before I was rudely interrupted, no I won't be going back, and I know you can't make me."  
  
"What makes you so sure? I AM the Lord of Nightmare after all…" The older woman's smirk was dangerous and cold enough to freeze hell over.   
  
Lina calmly brushed off the ice that were forming on her clothes and silently counted to 10. "Because you had been saying that every 5 years since you let me wander around the worlds on my own or with nee-chan, mom."  
  
L-sama looked heartbroken and fake tears appear in her eyes. "But… but… Lina-chan! I'm really really bored being alone and all. Come! Come you have to come back with me," L-sama all but leached onto her child's arm, whining as if their roles were reversed.   
  
Lina sweatdroped as she looked down at the begging woman clanged to her arm. And this is the creator of the universe? No wonder all the creatures in the worlds are all weirdos. Hmm… I wonder if this is how Zel felt when Amelia leached onto him?  
  
Suddenly she paused and tilted her head to a side as if listening to something, and then she expertly pulled her arm from the death grip of the other woman. "Let go, mother. Zel is getting worried because I'm not waking up. Go bother Lei or someone," with that, the fiery young woman disappeared and returned to the material plane, where her body awaited, leaving a very shocked L-sama behind.  
  
  
"Lina! Lina, wake up!"  
  
"I'm awake, I'm awake. You can stop shaking me anytime now…" Lina moaned and opened her eyes, to meet a pair of concern blue gems.  
  
"Thank god! Lina! I tried to wake you up and you didn't respond, so I tried to reach into your dreams but I was pushed back by this force," he stopped when he noticed that he was blabbering. "What in L-sama's name happened?"   
  
"Mother decided to come and visit, we had a little chat," Lina kissed him slightly and snuggled close to him. "Sorry, but I didn't know she would come. Don't worry about it, okay?"  
  
"Your mother? But didn't you say…" Zel was confused, and he certainly was not going to be satisfied without an answer. But he let it dropped as Lina decided to kiss him again. He left his questions at where ever he dropped them for quite a long time, because for the rest of the night the pair was quite… occupied. Answers could wait until later.   
  
  
L-sama, after being ditched by her younger daughter, decided to visit her other darling also. She appeared in Luna's dreamscape, which happened to be some kind of a tavern. She couldn't help but raised an eyebrow. Luna was certainly into her part time job…  
  
"Mother?"  
  
She turned around to see her other darling girl standing in front of her in full waitress attire, along with the food tray. "Luna-chan!"  
  
"Lina-chan refused to leave with you?" The waitress seated her uninvited guest into a chair and put down a menu, as if it was a normal event.   
  
"She chose the chimera over me, her darling mother!" The creator of universe broke into tears and chew on a handkerchief that appeared out of no where.  
  
Luna sweatdroped, and thanked god that she didn't inherit her mother's weirdness… Wait, wouldn't that mean she was thanking her mother that she didn't inherit her mother's weirdness? Never mind.   
  
"Ex-chimera, mother. Haven't you heard? I thought you're omniscience."   
  
Lord of Nightmare paused in her hysteria. "Oh right, he found his cure! No wonder Lina-chan refused to leave with me…" She nodded to herself, happy to find a reason of her daughter's behavior.   
  
Luna just shook her head in defeat; her mother was just too weird for her. "Want anything?"  
  
"A coffee would be nice."  
  
"Is that wise?"  
  
"Nope, but your point being?"  
  
"…A coffee coming up."  
  



End file.
